Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in or relating to an analogue type timer, and more particularly to a timer using a single hand for indicating time. This invention permits the increase of resolution in showing time in a selected part of time set by a single-handed timer.
Recently analogue type electronic watches which are capable of performing a variety of functions have been commercially available in the market. For instance, such a multi-function watch can be switched to an alarm mode or to a stopwatch or timer mode when desired.
There are two kinds of multi-function watches, one using a two-handed timer and the other using a single-handed timer. As for the two-handed timer, it can be set an elongated length of time with the aid of long and short hands with precision, but disadvantageously time setting requires relatively complicated operation and a remaining length of time is difficult to determine from the positions of the long and short hands with as much easiness and precision as permitted in a single-handed timer. Therefore, multi-function watches each equipped with a single-handed timer have been popular. The maximum setting time in such a single-handed is limited to the full circumference of the round numbered face of the timer, and therefore the maximum setting length of time cannot be extended without reducing the resolution of time (i.e., without increasing time per each step of the single hand). Conversely, the resolution of time cannot be improved without reducing the maximum setting time (i.e., decreasing time per each step of the single hand).